


「奥利弗伍德x珀西韦斯莱」伍德式回抄战术

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G
Relationships: 奥利弗 伍德 珀西 韦斯莱 乔治 弗雷德 安吉丽娜 艾丽娅 凯蒂 哈利 波特
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 7





	「奥利弗伍德x珀西韦斯莱」伍德式回抄战术

*G

奥利弗·伍德到底什么毛病？  
珀西·韦斯莱第一百次在凌晨五点被奥利弗伍德的魁地奇球队成员吵醒，他躺在床上两眼无神地看着安吉丽娜·约翰逊拉着同样没睡醒的艾丽娅·斯平内特，再习惯不过地坐在他的床沿，珀西觉得他的自尊受到伤害，到底是什么让他们认为可以随随便便地就把他的床当公用休息室的沙发使用，珀西愤怒地攥紧被子利索地滚到床的另一边，接着他更生气了，自从他家那对可怕的双胞胎兄弟当上击球手以后，他简直对此行为养成了条件反射。

奥利弗伍德和珀西韦斯莱共享一个男生宿舍，这简直像纳威·隆巴顿把豪猪刺和草蛉虫同时放进西弗勒斯.斯内普的坩埚，那结果会如何？会是西莫·斐尼根轰轰烈烈的坩埚爆炸，还是纳威·隆巴顿浑而不知的连埚底都烧穿，斯莱特林的马库斯·弗林特表示不管哪样都看不下去。  
事实上，没人看的下去，安吉丽娜心痛的表示，“奥利弗他就是想看珀西被吵醒又不能对女士们发火的憋屈样子，才几乎每天！每天都让我们去听他那见鬼的战术！。”  
艾丽娅不停地打哈欠，“公平点，安吉。珀西和奥利弗的水平就跟克拉布和高尔差不多，你说珀西每周三晚走廊检查的特别勤快是为什么？”  
“周三是球队的训练日，珀西想给伍德扣分？”哈利一脸迷茫。  
“还不是为了蹲一个热气腾腾的球衣伍德啊——”凯蒂·贝尔甩了一个“男人都是傻货”的眼神给哈利。  
弗雷德和乔治凑了过来小声地说，“噢，那你们还不知道吧，珀西有女朋友了，每周三是拉文克劳的级长佩内洛·克里瓦特轮值，偷偷找个小教室——。”  
“亲个小嘴——”乔治顺手捂住哈利的耳朵。  
艾丽娅不打哈欠了，她满脸震惊，“谁——珀西有女朋友了？！”  
“——谁有女朋友？你吗！艾丽娅·斯平内特！这不是你丢球的借口！”奥利弗怒吼着走过来。  
艾丽娅在奥利弗·伍德造成的高大的阴影里瑟瑟发抖，“对，是我，安吉是我女朋友，我们刚才决定就地结婚。”  
安吉丽娜窒息地捂住脸，“是的，奥利弗，我们可以开始训练了吗？”

绝望是格兰芬多在斯内普的魔药课上打翻坩埚，是学院队在单方面失恋的奥利弗·伍德手下训练。  
珀西巡完走廊正巧撞见拖着脚虚弱地爬进公共休息室的球队成员，哈利看上去像是承受了过多不该有的怒火，双胞胎罕见地一言不发地瘫倒在软椅里，姑娘们的头发个个神似打人柳般飘逸，珀西惊讶地看着他们，“你们怎么——”  
“噢…闭嘴吧，珀西。”三个姑娘同时说。  
珀西挺直了背，“我想你们还记得我是一个级长！”  
奥利弗怒气冲冲地钻进休息室，凶恶地瞪了他一眼，噔噔噔地跑回宿舍。  
那句“需要对级长表示出一些尊敬”噎在珀西的喉咙里，让他的表情看上去特别扭曲。

奥利弗没有成为学院队队长以前，珀西认为他们相处的还挺不错，至少他不需要每隔五分钟就大喊一次“能不能安静一会儿”，虽然他的室友总爱瞄他在做什么，搞的他一度以为奥利弗要和他竞争课程名次。  
珀西捧着一本魔文词典出神，有时候他真怀念奥利弗滔滔不绝地讨论魁地奇的样子，现在真的太安静了。珀西看了奥利弗一眼，奥利弗双手枕在脑后正盯着他发呆，见他望过来，奥利弗转头看向床幔上金色的花纹，好像那儿有朵花似的。  
奥利弗在非魁地奇状态下看起来像蒲绒绒一样无害，真是难以置信，半小时前这只无辜的蒲绒绒还用凶狠的眼神瞪他，珀西再用余光瞄了他一眼，奥利弗又在直愣愣地盯着他看。一来二去珀西疲惫地揉了揉镜片后的眼睛，皱着眉头问他，“奥利弗，你是有什么话要和我说吗？”  
魁地奇队长面无表情地翻过身对着墙壁，“没话要和你说。”  
“……”他们什么时候关系那么差了！  
去年圣诞节他们还互送礼物呢，即使彼此都非常嫌弃对方的送的东西。

第二天奥利弗是被吵醒的那个，珀西被双胞胎困在被窝里徒手挠痒痒，发出一连串狂笑，“哈哈哈哈——再不住手——哈哈哈——我要——哈哈哈哈——关你们禁闭——哈哈哈——”  
珀西被比他高出许多的弟弟们挠得在被子里滚来滚去，笑的眼泪汪汪。  
弗雷德嘴里嘟囔着，“老实交代，你什么时候交的女朋友——”乔治配合地发出呵痒声。  
奥利弗警觉地竖起了耳朵，脸上露出在球场看见斯莱特林学生时的表情。  
“哈哈哈——什么女朋友——弗雷德你是狒狒吗——哈哈哈哈——居然动手——”珀西笑的差点滚到床底下去。  
“别装了，珀西。我们都知道可爱的克里瓦特小姐的事。”乔治动手把哥哥拉回来，弗雷德摆出一副要继续咯吱他的架势。  
“没——没有的事，”珀西笑瘫在床上，眼睛紧张地盯着弗雷德的动作。  
“噢？”乔治威胁地举起手，“金妮可不是这么说的噢，她看到你和拉文克劳小姐在一间空教室里——接吻——”  
“什——什么？”珀西吃惊地声音都抖了，他下意识地往奥利弗床铺的方向看，可是弗雷德的身形挡住了他的视线，珀西小声说，“唉——不是这么回事——实际上是佩内洛是在透露我一个消息，她告诉我拉文克劳明年要有新的找球手了，他们正在偷偷训练呢，“他的脸上露出得意洋洋的表情，“拉文克劳学院队认为她是他们队的秘密武器——当然——我认为这不值得一提，别忘了哈利在我们这，奥——”珀西止住话头，他的耳朵变红了。  
双胞胎顿感无趣地收回手，弗雷德犀利地提问，“你关心这个做什么，珀西？”  
“你在家里从来不和我们玩魁地奇。”乔治怀疑地说。  
珀西不耐烦地伸手推搡着弟弟们，“谁会不喜欢魁地奇，走吧，去你们队长那儿——”他扯着嗓子朝奥利弗的方向大声抱怨，“奥利弗，你能不能别让他们每天都这么早来——”  
奥利弗一下子坐了起来，“今天没有新战术要讨论，弗雷德、乔治你们来做什么？”  
双胞胎挂在他们哥哥身上懒洋洋地说，“我们替你来打探敌情了呀，伍德队长。”  
珀西被他们挤得脸都红了，“松手，不然我写信给妈妈——告诉她关于猫头鹰订单的事。”  
弗雷德和乔治对望一眼，撇了撇嘴松开手，走之前还意味深长地拍了拍他们队长的肩膀。  
空气安静下来，奥利弗的视线从珀西乱蓬蓬地红发滑 到笑的泪汪汪的眼睛和有些敞开的领口，他开口说到，“谁是拉文克劳的新找球手？”  
珀西摸到了他的牛角眼镜，咕哝到，“秋·张。”  
“她对哈利来说确实是个秘密武器。”涉及到魁地奇，奥利弗的脑袋十分清醒。  
珀西戴上眼镜，奥利弗伍德眼睛闪亮地看着他，好像昨天那个“没话和你说”的是另一个人一样。  
珀西奇怪地打量他，“秋·张不可能比哈利飞的更出色，我可以保证。”  
奥利弗没有笑，但珀西看得出他很高兴，他神神秘秘地说，“你没发现哈利的眼神早就粘在秋·张身上了。”  
没发现，倒是你昨天奇奇怪怪地盯着我看还不说话，珀西突然脸红了，他掩饰地清了清嗓子，“你很高兴？我是说——你刚才说秋·张能迷住你的找球手。”  
可能奥利弗也意识到这一点，他的耳朵尖散发起热气，“说不定秋·张也迷恋哈利。现在几点了？去吃早饭吗？”

难得没有伍德用单调的声音讲解他的战术，格兰芬多的队员们都睡醒了直接去吃早餐。哈利和罗恩挨着珀西坐下来，在哈利拿起第一块三明治的时候，他听见珀西一本正经地问，“奥利弗，要来个南瓜饼吗？”  
奥利弗用亮晶晶的眼神看着珀西，从他手里接过南瓜饼，露出温和得诡异的笑容，“谢谢你，珀西。”  
哈利差点没被三明治噎死，幸好罗恩大力地拍了他的肩膀，“珀西和伍德怎么回事？他们简直就像一对结婚八十年突然决定再度一次蜜月的令人作呕的老夫妻。”  
弗雷德和乔治听见了，他们缩成一团笑的浑身发抖。  
离他们最近的安吉丽娜茫然地站了起来，“不行，我得再去睡一会……”

两位当事人浑然不知，这种诡异的、令人揪心的状态一直延伸到这一学年第一场魁地奇球赛。虽然哈利被一只失控的游走球击伤了，但是格兰芬多狠狠赢了斯莱特林，珀西表现地比麦格教授还要高兴，上蹿下跳地一点都见不到平时格兰芬多级长的端正。  
他们围在光荣负伤的哈利床边，双胞胎搞来了蛋糕、糖果和南瓜汁，一副要在医疗翼开一个庆祝晚会的架势，队员们闹哄哄地像一屋子等着换盆曼德拉草。哈利有点哀怨地看着他们抱成一团，伍德把站在一旁傻乐的珀西也拉了过去，狠狠地给了他一个拥抱，哈利端详着他没受伤的那只手，认真考虑要不要把自己戳瞎。  
庞弗雷夫人一定听到了他的心声，她咆哮着冲过来，费力地把庆祝的人群分开，“哈利需要休息！”她大声嚷嚷地比谁都响，“这孩子有三十三块骨头要长呢！出去！”  
珀西和奥利弗还坚定地留在哈利床边，庞弗雷夫人严厉地打量着两个人，珀西派头十足地率先说，“我是格兰芬多的级长。”  
奥利弗接着说，“我是哈利的魁地奇队队长。”  
“级长、魁地奇队长？”庞弗雷夫人气呼呼地摆出赶人的姿态，“怎么？你们要在这里结婚吗？出去！出去！别逼我用扫帚赶你们。”  
医疗翼的大门在他们背后关上，奥利弗摸了摸鼻子，“走吧，弗雷德和乔治不会放过在休息室开晚会的机会。”  
珀西头一回觉得通往变换楼梯的走廊又深又长，奥利弗和他并排走着，只听得到鞋底和地面的扣人心弦的敲击声，奥利弗走路带起的衣袖时不时蹭到他的，珀西反复推着没有滑下鼻梁的眼镜，他听见自己干巴巴的声音，“格兰芬多能赢我一点都不意外，我是说——哈利，一世纪以来最年轻的找球手，而你比查理当队长的时候表现得更优秀。”  
奥利弗跨上两级台阶，他盯着脚下的楼梯闷声闷气地说，“我比查理更优秀？”  
珀西觉得脸开始发热，“是这样，奥利弗。”  
楼梯开始变换方向，奥利弗扑在珀西身上抓着他的肩膀，“抱歉，珀西——”他拍了拍珀西僵住的背脊，“楼梯它没站稳。”  
直到楼梯选择好它的方向，奥利弗才松开手，他的脖子都红了，“这对我来说意义重大，谢谢。”  
珀西傻乎乎点点头，一点儿也没觉得楼梯它站不站稳对奥利弗有什么重大的意义。

最近马库斯·弗林特和小马尔福特别高兴，连续三个麻种被石化，一个格兰芬多一个赫奇帕奇，还有佩内洛·克里瓦特，她的朋友格兰芬多的级长珀西·韦斯莱为此把自己关在房间里一整天，他们的死对头奥利弗·伍德显得心烦意乱，连着漏接好几个球。  
奥利弗回到宿舍见到的就是几乎埋在小山堆般书本里的珀西。随手抽出一本《千种神奇草药及覃类》，奥利弗困惑地翻了起来，“珀西，你怎么突然对草药学感兴趣了？”  
珀西头都不抬地做着笔记，“我申请当斯普劳特教授的助理，协助她给那些曼德拉草换盆——你应该还记得这是两年级的课程——”珀西按压着眉心，“这是一份需要慎重对待的工作，它们会被制成复活药剂救回那些被石化的学生。”  
“噢…克里瓦特小姐。”奥利弗嘟囔着把书扔了回去。  
大部头硬皮书给珀西摇摇欲坠的书堆造成不小的破坏，它们沉重地掉落在地上，有些滑落在珀西的桌面，撞翻了翠绿色的墨水还砸到了握着羽毛笔的手的主人。珀西像被惹恼的炸尾螺一般，镜片后的眼睛喷射出火花，“不需要我提醒你——佩内洛是位极其出色的拉文克劳级长，她也是我非常重要的朋友——还有格兰芬多的科林·克里维和赫奇帕奇的贾斯廷·芬列里——你怎么能——”他爆发了，“我明白了，你只要你的魁地奇球队能拿到学院杯——“要么抓住金色飞贼，要么死在场上”——就是你会说的话——”  
珀西恼火地挥动魔杖让墨水回到它该去的地方，他冷哼了一声，“什么都不及你的魁地奇重要！”  
奥利弗手足无措地看珀西重新整理书堆，哦，他又看起来像蒲绒绒一样无辜了，珀西光火地把最后一本掉在地上的书放回原位，接着他听到门关上的声音，奥利弗一言不发地从他面前消失了。  
珀西盯着羊皮纸，突然一个字都不想记了。  
没过多久，奥利弗推门回来了，他小心翼翼地将包好的小圆面包放在桌上仅有的一角空间里，看着珀西自己挠乱的卷发小声地说，“对不起，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
小狮子的气总是来去都很快，珀西挺直的背放软了一点，“我不该对你大喊大叫，奥利弗——”  
奥利弗拉过一张椅子，“没关系，”他忍不住坐的离珀西近一点，“很大一部分你说的没错。”  
“但是……”奥利弗的手搭在珀西的椅背，形成一个半包围圈。珀西眨了眨眼睛，不合时宜地觉得自己像颗注定被守住的鬼飞球，奥利弗无辜地盯着他，“——你也很重要。”  
这是什么奥利弗·伍德回抄式战术？  
珀西将脑袋搁在格兰芬多魁地奇队长宽厚的肩膀上沉思。

珀西再也没有在凌晨五点被吵醒。  
现在乔治双眼无神地靠在球队更衣室的墙上，弗雷德的脑袋倒在他肩上打着小呼噜，安吉丽娜和艾丽娅头碰着头在长椅上坐的东倒西歪，凯蒂被伍德拉着疯狂提问，看上去像是要死了，哈利坐在地上靠着冰冷的更衣箱恍恍惚惚地想，其实还是珀西的床比较舒服……

END


End file.
